clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
SoundStudio Party
The SoundStudio Party was a party in Club Penguin that began on February 19 and ended on March 4, 2015. It had mixed elements from Music Jams and the Hollywood Party, and was held to celebrate the release of the SoundStudio App.SoundStudio Party: Official Announcement and Sneak Peek! Storyline Cadence hosts the biggest talent competition the island has ever seen. Penguins get to perform many different musical genres at Snowball Records before entering and trying to impress the judges. Free items Trivia *The party was first confirmed by Polo Field during an online meetup in January 2015. *This was the first full-fledged party to celebrate the release of an app, rather than a small event. *The special emoticons that were available during the party were the same emoticons from the Music Jam 2014. *The Limo and Awards Show, both from the Hollywood Party, returned as party rooms. Meanwhile, the concept of different stages for the genres was taken from the original Music Jams. *Cadence and the Penguin Band were supposed to attend the party, but they did not show up. **According to Polo Field, they did not show up due to glitches, although their preset mascot messages were activated in the files at the time. Gallery Sneak Peeks February 2015 party PF.png|Polo Field confirming the event MusicalBlogginess 0-1421790662.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New BlogFebruary is Music Month on Club Penguin SoundStudio Party sneak peak.png|Another sneak peek from the What's New Blog Screens SoundStudio Party ad.png|The login and homepage screen Soundstudio Party logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Newspaper Articles Issue #486 News486.png|The feature story of issue 486 of the Club Penguin Times 2news486.png|The support story of issue 486 of the Club Penguin Times 3news486.png|The Upcoming Events section of issue 486 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #487 news487.png|The feature story of issue 487 of the Club Penguin Times 2news487.png|The support story of issue 487 of the Club Penguin Times Rooms Construction SoundStudio Party construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Rooms SoundStudio Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop SoundStudio Party Dance Stage.png|Dance Stage SoundStudio Party Dance Stage (Solo).png|Dance Stage (solo) SoundStudio Party Dock.png|Dock SoundStudio Party Dubstep Stage.png|Dubstep Stage SoundStudio Party Dubstep Stage (Solo).png|Dubstep Stage (solo) SoundStudio Party Forest.png|Forest SoundStudio Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink SoundStudio Party Limo.png|Limo SoundStudio Party Plaza.png|Plaza SoundStudio Party Pop Stage.png|Pop Stage SoundStudio Party Pop Stage (Solo).png|Pop Stage (solo) SoundStudio Party Rock Stage.png|Rock Stage SoundStudio Party Rock Stage (Solo).png|Rock Stage (solo) SoundStudio Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts SoundStudio Party Stage.png|Stage (as Awards Show) SoundStudio Party Town.png|Town Map SoundStudio Party Map.png|The map during the party Social Media Twitter SoundStudio Party banner.png|Club Penguin's Twitter header for the party Emoticons Music Jam 2014 Emoticons Cute.png|Cute Emoticon Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clap Emoticon Music Jam 2014 Fist Pump emoticon.gif|Fist Pump Emoticon Miscellaneous sspartychoose.png|The Snowball Records music genre selection sspartychooseidol.png|The CP's Got Talent music genre selection SoundStudioIntrotoCP.png|The Introduction to Club Penguin during the party ssinterface.png|The first page of the unused party interface ssinterface2.png|The second page of the unused party interface Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages SWF References Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:SoundStudio Category:SoundStudio Party